The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing framing assemblies for the micro-actuators.
In the art today, different methods are utilized to improve recording density of hard disk drives. FIG. 1 provides an illustration of a typical disk drive with a typical drive arm 102 configured to read from and write to a magnetic hard disk 104. Typically, voice-coil motors (VCM) 106 are used for controlling a hard drive's arm 102 motion across a magnetic hard disk 106. Because of the inherent tolerance (dynamic play) that exists in the placement of a recording head 108 by a VCM 106 alone, micro-actuators 110 are now being utilized to ‘fine-tune’ head 108 placement. A VCM 106 is utilized for course adjustment and the micro-actuator 110 then corrects the placement on a much smaller scale to compensate for the VCM's 106 (with the arm 102) tolerance. This enables a smaller recordable track width, increasing the ‘tracks per inch’ (TPI) value of the hard drive (increased drive density).
FIG. 2 provides an illustration of a micro-actuator as used in the art. Typically, a slider 202 (containing a read/write magnetic head; not shown) is utilized for maintaining a prescribed flying height above the disk surface 104 (See FIG. 1). Micro-actuators may have flexible beams 204 connecting a support device 206 to a slider containment unit 208 enabling slider 202 motion independent of the drive arm 102 (See FIG. 1). An electromagnetic assembly or an electromagnetic/ferromagnetic assembly (not shown) may be utilized to provide minute adjustments in orientation/location of the slider/head 202 with respect to the arm 102 (See FIG. 1).
Prior designs tend to have dynamic performance problems. These problems are due to flex cable changes caused by the environment, handling, or manufacture. Additionally, current micro-actuator frames, often made of substances such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT) or zirconia, tend to be heavier, affecting the ability of the magnetic read/write head of the head gimbal assembly to fly across the disk. Certain micro-actuators also have a problem with particle generation, which can damage parts within the disk driver. A micro-actuator that is lighter in weight and less stiff could greatly improve the dynamic performance of the disk drive.